1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a sealing element comprising at least one housing area, at least one dynamically active sealing area and at least one statically functioning sealing area which at least partially interacts with the housing area.
2. Related Art
The DE-A 40 18 216 introduces a wave seal containing a lip seal ring made of polytetrafluorethylene or another related material, with a radial hip forming a lip seal as well as an axial hip on the outer perimeter. The wave seal contains a housing having a static seal area, which is composed of sealing lacquer, in the area of the receptacle aperture.
A wave seal is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,163 having a housing area, a dynamic seal area, as well as a static seal area. The static seal area is planned to be in the radial external perimeter of the housing area, and is formed as a layering of minimal radial thickness. The layering is composed of thermoplastic material such as acrylic, vinyl, phenol or similar materials.
It is generally understood that seal elements having a static seal area are themselves to be provided by various elastomers having varying profile shapes.
The fundamental problems of the state-of-the-art are essentially founded on the reduction of installation effort through use of thinner friction surface layers, but these have the drawback that they also reduce the necessary functional strength under operational conditions, so that in suboptimal cases the seal element may move out of its receptacle mounting.
Static seals on the basis of elastomers are frequently difficult to implement due to high installation and remount effort required.